


Don't Touch My Brat

by Stiri



Series: OneShots [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute Eren Yeager, Fluffy, M/M, Petra Ral is a Bitch, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sleepy Cuddles, oblivious fluff head eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiri/pseuds/Stiri
Summary: There was a party going on and Levi was not very happy about it. He had more or less been manhandled thereby Erwin because he had to be there. The only comfort he had was that Eren was there too. So maybe it wasn’t so bad after all.





	Don't Touch My Brat

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here is something I just found cute to write, and something that was on my phone.
> 
> Hope that you like it!
> 
> Grammar, spelling, and whatnot, are not my friends if something is wrong in the story, tell me, I will be happy to change it!
> 
> Happy Reading! ❤

Levi growled. 

He hated this. There were no words over how much he hated this. The fact that Erwin more or less had manhandled him to this party was both annoying and humiliating. Because apparently, he needed to be social even more. He thought he had been social enough this week but apparently not. 

He was sitting in a comfortable sofa, listening to Petra Ral prattling on and on about something he couldn’t care any less about. She apparently took it as an invite to place herself next to him when he had sat down. He had seen the looks she threw him, how she glared at anyone that tried to speak to him, interrupting her. But he decided to just ignore it. He had been ignoring her very obvious feelings towards him. But it seems that she was just trying harder the more he ignored her. 

He made the mistake to glance over towards her and she saw it and beamed at him and continued to prattle on even more eagerly than before. Levi could see Erwin and Hanji standing talking to some of the other squad leaders. But he rather not do that. He just wanted to go back to his room and sleep. 

It was then Petra fell silent and glared at something behind him and he leaned back and turned his head. He snorted. He was met with a beaming Eren who held out a glass with some wine in it. He carefully took it and Eren sneaked around and sat down next to him. 

“Captain, I hope I’m not bothering you?” Eren said with a big smile and he smirked. 

“You are never bothering me brat,” he said and Petra glared hatefully at Eren. She couldn’t believe how easy Eren managed to get catch Levi’s attention. By just showing up. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Eren asked and took Levi’s glass back and took a sip from it. Levi snorted. 

“Not in the slightest. Are you even allowed to drink?” he asked with an amused smile and Eren gave him a cute look. 

“If I’m old enough to be a soldier, I’m certainly old enough to drink,” he said and Levi gave up a small laugh. 

“Indeed you are,” he said and took it back and took a sip from it too. What none of them noticed was Petra who was fuming. She had tried to look pretty for Levi this night. Thinking he might want to look at something pretty. But so far, the only thing that had caught his attention was Eren and that made her furious. 

She grew red in anger when she watched how Eren took the glass of wine back and took a sip. She started to look smug. Very certain that Levi would be angry at him, or just order Eren to get a new glass. Thinking it was perfect because then she could order him to give one to her too. 

But to her horrible realization, Levi just took it back and took a sip himself. From the exact same spot, Eren had done. It was an indirect kiss! Which none of them seemed to realize. 

“So Captain, what are we doing here?” Eren asked and pressed closer to Levi when another person squeezed themselves down next to him. He didn’t know this person, but apparently, Levi did because he just gave the man an unimpressed look. 

“Well, I am not here willingly, Erwin forced me to be here,” he said and let Eren press closer. He didn’t know why the new kid would sit down on the couch that he saw was already occupied by three people. 

“You too huh, Major forced me into this and said we were going to have fun tonight, they lied to me,” Eren said with a depressed look. Levi couldn’t help but agree with the dripping disappointment from Eren. It was then Petra interrupted. 

“Captain, let me go get you another glass,” she said with a smile that was supposed to look flirty. Levi just raised his eyebrow. 

“No, I’m fine,” he said and saw Eren take another sip. 

The person next to Eren gave him a shocked look and Levi just ignored it. Eren was in his own little world and took a sip from the glass again. 

“Captain, are we supposed to train tomorrow?” Eren asked and leaned closer to him and Levi shook his head. 

“No, since everyone here is drinking we’re giving them the next day off. Those brats will probably have some serious hangovers tomorrow,” he said and took the glass from Erens hands and took a huge gulp of it. He just wanted to leave. But then again. But if he left, Eren would just convince him to stay with those beautiful eyes of his. 

“Oh, I didn’t know,” he said with a pout and Levi rolled his eyes and pulled on a small highlight of his bangs. 

“Well, now you know brat, besides, if you feel up to it, you can come with me to find a horse, I’m in need of a new one since the last one died,” he said and Eren nodded eagerly. Looking like a puppy, making Levi snort. 

Petra fumed. She had tired now to get Levi to turn his attention back to her but failed every time. Not even the new cadet next to Eren could get his attention. She hated it. And the fact that Levi invited him to go look for a horse to himself. She wanted to do that. She wanted some alone time with Levi. 

He poked Levi on the shoulder and he brushed it off but turned a bit towards her. 

“Well, I can come with you to Captain, after all, I know a lot about horses,” she said with a cutesy smile and Levi rolled his eyes. 

“No it’s fine,” he said and glared slightly at her, making her flinch. 

Eren managed to get his attention back towards him and he started to prattle on what he and Armin had been doing that week and Levi just nodded in amusement. 

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Erwin and Hanji was standing talking to one of the squads. But both of them glanced towards the couch where Levi was sitting. The two of them glanced at each other when Eren went over. Hanji snickered when Eren gave him the glass of wine and sat down next to him. Both ignoring Petra that had been chattering away with Levi. But they knew he wasn’t listening. Considering the bored look he had on his face. 

What surprised them next was Eren took a sip from the glass of wine and Levi did the same thing. They never thought he would do something like that. But then again, it was Eren. Eren was someone that managed to make Levi do things he had never done before. 

The squad leader excused himself when he realized they didn’t pay much attention to him, but when he saw what held their attention he couldn’t blame them. Eren was an enigma. All three of their leaders was very fascinated with Eren. Erwin looked around to see where Armin had gone off to. Hanji went to look for Moblit. 

All of them wanted to find their respective partners during this party. To them, it wasn’t enjoyable until they found them. 

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

It was now almost midnight and the party had gone from low key to very loud. Apparently the darker it got outside the more they were allowed to drink. 

Although it was almost empty in the big room, most people now occupied the seating areas. All grouping together with those they knew. 

In fact, Levi and Eren were now alone on the couch they never left during the whole night. But now, Eren was gone to the world. He had decided to drink a lot more glasses of wine and then fall asleep against his Captain. Not that Levi minded. Levi was actually leaning against the armrest of the couch and let Eren lie on top of him. Eren had slipped down so he was resting his fluffy head on Levi’s chest and one arm was thrown over Levi’s shoulder. The other one was hugging his waist. Levi, on the other hand, didn’t care about it. He was drowsy enough not wanting to move, besides, he was comfortable, and Eren was sleeping. That was enough of a reason not to move from the spot. 

On another couch, a love seat, was Erwin placed. He had a sleeping Armin in his lap. Armin had also decided to enjoy himself with a few glasses of wines and fell asleep soon after Eren. Armin was sitting with his legs over Erwin’s and leaning against him and his sturdy chest. If he was awake he would be blushing up a storm. Or just die from embarrassment. 

Opposite of Erwin and Armin was Moblit and Hanji sitting. Hanji was actually more or less passed out. Over Moblits lap. They had sprawled themselves over the whole love seat after Moblit had sat down. So they laid with their head in his lap and legs over the armrest. It didn’t look very comfortable, but it seemed to be enough for Hanji. Because the slept away like nothing was wrong. 

They were quietly chatting with each other, not to wake up their respective partners they had on their respective laps. 

“Good thing we set a free day for all of them tomorrow,” Erwin said and Levi nodded. 

“Yes, I don’t think they are up for anything tomorrow,” Levi said with an amused smirk. 

“Well, I can’t blame them, it’s not often they get a chance to relax like this, Eren and Armin I mean,” Moblit said and played with Hanjis hair. 

“True,” both of them said and they kept on talking for a while more. The first one to go was Moblit. He grabbed Hanji and carried them to their room. 

While they had a free day, he still wanted to be well rested. Hanji was a person that was high maintenance after all. 

Erwin was the next one to go. He carried Armin to his and Erens room and went to bed himself. Leaving Levi alone with a sleeping teen on his chest. He gave up a sigh and patted those soft locks of his brat. 

It was then he looked up and saw Petra standing there with a glare and he rolled his eyes. She just never gave up. She was about to, probably, yell something, considering the look on her face. 

“Shut it, if you wake him, I will hurt you,” he said with a hiss and glared at her. Petra flinched but stood her ground. 

“But he is bothering you,” she started but he scoffed. 

“When did I say that? At what point did it seem that he was a bother to me?” he asked and looked at her with an unamused face. 

“But he is always there!” she exclaimed in anger and Levi just raised his eyebrow. 

“So what? Didn’t you more or less stalk me as soon as you laid eyes on me? At least he is a nice bother, you are just annoying,” he said with a dismissive tone and Petra looked horrified by that answer and Levi just ignored it. 

“What?” she said with a weak voice when she managed to find it again. 

“I don’t know how much more clear I can get at this point. You Are Annoying Me,” he said. Everything in capital letters. Petra got tears in her eyes and he just looked down to see that Eren was still sound asleep. 

“But I used to help you...,” 

“No, you used, and still do, bother me until I just tried to leave, but at that point, you kept following me,” he said with a glare and did a shooing motion with his hand. 

“Now leave, can’t you see he is sleeping?” 

Petra, both horrified and humiliated left them. But still, she felt that all of the things Levi had thrown at her tonight was Erens fault. She was so angry at him. But she didn’t know what to do. He was never far away from Levi. Not even long enough so she could take out her anger at him either. But one thing was for certain. Everything was Erens fault. She was going to fix her Captain to be normal again. She just needed to get Eren away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
